Way of Lancer
by Karen Symphony
Summary: Ketika mendapati desanya diserang, semua menjadi jingga dalam sekejap. Ketika mendapati semua orang mati, ia lari sejauh mungkin. Ketika mendapati wanita cantik menyelamatkannya, ia belajar menjadi kuat. Way of Lancer Naruto!/Strong Naru!/Isekai Theme/OOC/Cool Naru!
1. chapter 1

_Karen Symphony_

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi**

 _Tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fic ini_

 **Warning:** Hanya fanfiksi! Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia nyata.

* * *

 **Arc I:** Member Party

 **Chapter 1:** Beginning

* * *

 _1000 tahun yang lalu, seorang wanita bangsawan memakan buah terlarang dan mendapatkan kekuatan dahsyat. Dikatakan dalam sejarah, wanita bangsawan itu menghentikan peperangan yang tiada akhir dengan kekuatannya. Tidak lama kemudian dia diangkat menjadi ratu kekaisaran dan mulai menaklukkan kerajaan-kerajaan tetangga._

 _2 tahun kemudian dia melahirkan sepasang anak kembar. Anak tertua berkelamin wanita dan adiknya adalah laki-laki. Mereka diberkahi kekuatan yang sama seperti ibunya._

 _Sang Adik yang memiliki kekuatan besar terobsesi pada kekuasaan. Ia mendirikan aliran bela diri yang disebut Sihir dan menamai kekuatan supranatural di dalam tubuhnya dengan Mana._

 _Berbeda dengan sang Kakak yang tubuhnya lemah sejak kecil, dia mendapat cemooh dari kalangan bangsawan lainnya. Mengetahui hal itu, sang Ratu yang terlanjur malu mengurung anak pertamanya di ruang bawah tanah kastil dan menyegel untuk selamanya. Kastil itu terletak di tengah hutan lebat yang dulunya dipakai musuh sebagai markas._

 _Sang Kakak yang kesepian di tengah ruangan minim cahaya dan hanya ditemani oleh beberapa senjata usang seperti tombak dan pedang mulai memainkan senjata itu dengan kekuatannya._

 _20 tahun berlalu sejak sang Ratu naik tahta, kekaisaran semakin perkasa dan hampir menguasai separuh benua Artem. Tahun berikutnya, pada malam bulan purnama diadakan penyerahan tahta kepada sang Adik dan di saat yang bersamaan kekuatan sang Kakak bangkit._

 _Sang Kakak berhasil keluar dari kurungan yang membelenggunya dan melayang di tengah bulan purnama. Tubuhnya yang kurus dan rambutnya yang tidak terawat tersapu oleh angin malam. Ia dikelilingi oleh beberapa senjata bercahaya._

 _Pandangannya tertarik ke atas. Kedua tangannya terentang. Ia mulai berbicara dengan lantang._

" _Aku … abadi … … dendam ... selamanya!"_

 _Setelah ucapannya semua senjata itu terbang ke berbagai penjuru dunia dan dia sendiri menghilang._

 _Seperti itulah kesaksian yang dikatakan oleh prajurit yang selamat dari istana tersebut. Kata-katanya akan menjadi sejarah yang tak akan pernah terlupakan._

 _Sang Kakak yang menghilang, tidak ada kabar darinya. Bagaikan ditelan oleh bumi. Tidak ada yang tahu ke mana ia pergi. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Sampai orang mulai melupakan keberadaannya._

 _Namun, satu hal yang pasti. Sedikit demi sedikit kesatria dari kerajaan musuh menggunakan kekuatan yang seharusnya hanya dapat dilakukan oleh keturunan sang Ratu. Sejarah itu terus berlanjut sampai dunia sihir terbentuk._

 _ **-K. Symphony-**_

Malam yang penuh bintang bersinar. Menghiasi malam indahmu. Mengitari satu bulatan besar yang disebut bulan. Jauh di selatan benua Artem, terdapat kerajaan kecil bernama Lily Kingdom. Kerajaan ini hanya memiliki 2 kota besar dan salah satunya adalah ibu kota. Sisanya merupakan desa-desa yang tersebar di perbatasan kerajaan.

Sepasang kaki mungil melangkah dengan gemetar. Mulutnya tidak berhenti mengeluarkan napas berat. Sepasang tangan kecilnya menggenggam erat kain putih yang terhubung ke benda panjang di punggungnya. Entah itu benda apa karena dibalut oleh kain putih–tidak bisa dikatakan putih juga karena hampir sebagian warnanya merah oleh sesuatu.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada anak itu sampai setengah wajahnya berlumuran darah. Rambut pirang panjangnya–yang bahkan poninya hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya–bercampur dengan merah. Jika melihat ke belakang, maka kita akan tahu penyebab kondisi anak ini.

Jauh di belakangnya, di kaki gunung, cahaya jingga menyala dengan kasarnya. Api hitam terlihat menutupi bintang yang bersinar. Sebenarnya ada desa di kaki gunung itu, tepat di sumber cahaya jingga yang menyala kian besar.

Apa yang sebenarnya anak itu alami, tidak ada yang tahu. Bahkan dirinya juga tidak ingin memberitahu kepada orang lain. Dia–anak yang saat ini terjatuh lelah–hanya memiliki satu tujuan; lari sejauh mungkin.

Kata orangtuanya. Jika dia menyusuri jalan setapak ini dan melewati satu gunung maka ia akan melihat pemandangan kota. Itulah tujuannya saat ini; lari ke kota. Mencari perlindungan dan bertahan hidup. Untuk siapa? Untuk dirinya dan harapan orangtuanya.

"Aku … rus … hidup." Dia bergumam lemah.

Sudah 6 jam berlalu. Dia terus melangkah dengan kaki gemetar. Ia sudah berada di tengah hutan dan berhadapan dengan jalan bercabang. Dia masih ingat perkataan ibunya.

' _Lari sejauh mungkin, berlindunglah di kota. Ikuti jalan setapak itu dan jika menemukan jalan bercabang ambil yang kanan–ARGHH!"_

Ya. Dia harus ambil jalan kanan. Namun, kaki yang butuh istirahat tidakmengizinkannya. Ia terjatuh. Kesadarannya mulai hilang. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar pingsan, ia memeluk erat benda panjang yang dibawanya. Itu adalah barang berharga miliknya.

Sekilas ia melihat sepasang kaki hitam yang berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

 _ **-Karen S.-**_

Dia tidak pernah berpikir akan bisa membuka mata lagi. Menurutnya ia akan mati saat hampir pingsan. Namun takdir berkata lain. Saat dia membuka matanya, ia dapat melihat langit-langit … itu batu. Ya, batu.

Tangan kecilnya meraba bagian atas kepala, ada perban di sana. Lukanya sudah disembuhkan seseorang–dia sadar itu.

"Barangku!"

Ketika dia ingat ia membawa benda berharga, naluri alami membuatnya berteriak. Badannya bangkit dari posisi tidur dan tepat di depannya ia melihat punggung seseorang.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar rupanya, Bocah,"

Dari suaranya ia tahu bahwa orang di depannya adalah wanita, dan saat ia menoleh prasangka itu semakin menguat. Anak kecil itu melihat wajah anggun.

"Barangku, di mana barangku?"

"Hmm, maksudmu benda panjang di sana?" wanita itu menunjuk ke sisi kanan anak itu.

Aman. Ia tersenyum lega melihat barang berharganya tidak hilang.

"Terima kasih,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Nee-san yang menyelamatkanku, 'kan?"

"Begitulah, lagipula itu hanya kebetulan aku menemukanmu tergeletak di jalan. Jadi aku membawamu ke sini. Oh ya, namamu?"

"Naruto … hanya Naruto."

Wanita itu menyipitkan matanya, berusaha melihat sepasang mata di balik poni pirang itu.

"Namaku Scathach … hanya Scathach."

Naruto mengangguk. "Scathach-nee."

Wanita berambut merah gelap itu terkikik geli. "Baru kali ini aku dipaggil Kakak."

"Di mana ini?" Naruto bertanya ketika ia sadar bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah rumah, lebih mirip goa.

"Kita berada di goa dekat pesisir pantai barat."

"Goa? Apa Nee-san nggak punya rumah?"

"Hmm, itu rumit untuk dijelaskan."

"Baiklah."

"Makanlah ini,"

Scathach memberikan semangkuk sup ikan pada Naruto. Anak itu tidak sanggup untuk menolaknya karena perutnya sudah panas kelaparan. "Sup itu akan mengembalikan tenagamu."

"Terima kasih." Naruto memakan sup buatan Scathach dengan lahap. Dia memuji makanan Scathach.

Tidak ada pembicaraan yang berlanjut. Naruto kembali tidur karena masih lelah.

Hari-hari berikutnya keadaan Naruto kian membaik. Scathach selalu pergi ke luar untuk mengurus sesuatu–katanya–entah apa yang wanita itu sebenarnya lakukan, Naruto tidak tahu. Namun satu yang pasti, saat Scathach pulang, ia selalu membawa sesuatu untuk dimakan.

Hari berganti minggu, di bawah gemerlap cahaya bintang dan api unggun yang menghangatkan, mereka berdua duduk. Diam memandang bulan–yang sudah tidak utuh–dengan lamunan masing-masing.

Scathach melirik Naruto melalui ekor matanya. Tidak ada apa-apa selain poni yang menghalangi wajah. Pandangannya lalu berganti ke pada benda yang dibalut kain putih itu. Dari awal ia melihatnya, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu perasaannya.

"Naruto,"

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada di balik balutan kain itu?"

Naruto memandang lama objek yang dimaksud Scathach. Ia berpikir apakah bagus untuk memberitahu wanita itu tentang barang berharganya, atau tidak. Namun, Scathach adalah penyelamatnya. Mungkin tidak apa untuk memberitahunya.

Naruto mengambil barangnya lalu perlahan membuka kain yang membaluti. Dari ujung sana Scathach bisa melihat gagang berwarna biru, hingga ia dapat melihat keseluruhan wujud dari benda berharga Naruto.

Itu adalah tombak.

Tombak yang tidak biasa.

Tombak yang memiliki hiasan ekor naga sampai ke pangkal belatinya. Ia belum pernah melihat tombak seperti ini–maksudnya Scathach belum pernah merasakan tombak yang memiliki aura sihir kuat di dalamnya.

Scathach mencoba untuk memegang gagang tombak itu. Namun, belum sedetik bersentuhan tombak itu seakan menolah sentuhan Scathach. Wanita itu merasakan kesemutan di jarinya, seperti tersengat listrik.

Di dorong dengan rasa penasaran tinggi, ia kembali memegang tombak itu. Kali ini menggunakan tangan yang dialiri cukup Mana.

Bukannya berhasil, tombak itu malah semakin kuat menolak sentuhan Scathach. Ia meringis sesaat.

"Namanya Holy Spear*. Kata orangtuaku tidak akan ada yang bisa memegang tombak ini kecuali keturunan Mana yang dikehendaki." Naruto berkata pelan.

"Holy Spear, kah? Aku belum pernah mendengar nama tombak seperti itu. Yang kutahu tombak ini bukan tombak biasa. Ini termasuk _magic weapon_ *."

"Lalu apakah kau bisa menggunakannya?" Scathach bertanya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Aku nggak pernah diajari cara memakai tombak. Tapi aku dapat memegangnya." Naruto menjawab sambil menggenggam tombak itu dan diayunkan pelan seakan berat tombak itu hanya seukuran ranting pohon.

' _Jadi ini maksud perkataan keturunan Mana yang dikehendaki.'_

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadap senjata–barang berhargamu?"

Naruto memandang tangan yang menggenggam tombak dengan erat. "Aku akan menggunkannya, nggak ada pilihan lain. Aku harus kuat untuk bertahan hidup."

"Kau ingin … menjadi Lancer*?"

"Aku nggak tau apa itu Lancer, tapi yang pasti aku akan menguasai tombak ini."

Scathach memandang Naruto cukup lama. Berpikir. "Kau ingin aku ajari cara memakainya?"

Naruto menatap wanita itu, tersentak. "Nee-san bisa memakai tombak?"

Scathach menyeringai tipis, ia merentangkan tangan kanannya ke ruang bebas. Tidak lama kemudian tercipta bulatan hitam legam yang dari sana mengeluarkan sebuah tombak berwarna merah gelap–warna yang sama seperti rambutnya.

"Kebetulan aku ahli di bidangnya."

"Kalau begitu ajari aku!" Naruto tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajahnya. Scathach dapat melihat ekspresi kegirangan lewat senyum sumrigah itu.

"Hmm …."

"Ayolah, Nee-san,"

"Hmm …."

"Kumohon,"

Scathach cukup terhibur oleh tingkah Naruto yang memohon. "Baiklah, tapi ada satu syarat yang harus dipenuhi."

"Apa pun akan kulakukan."

 _ **-K. Symphony-**_

Di sinilah mereka, di tebing curam dengan angin laut yang kencang. Di bawah tebing itu, air laut yang ganas siap melahap apa pun yang jatuh ke bawah, tanpa terkecuali. Seperti contoh seekor ular yang terlihat merayap di sela-sela akar pohon yang mencuat ke permukaan tebing, ular itu terbawa oleh kencangnya angin dan berakhir di balik ombak yang menerjangnya. Penampakkannya tidak terlihat lagi, seakan mati ditelan ketiadaan.

Scathach dan Naruto berhadapan di atas tebing. Waktunya menyiksa–melatih Naruto teknik yang Scathach kuasai. Sebagai permulaan, Naruto berlatih menggunakan bambu yang ujungnya telah diruncingkan.

"Ingat satu hal, kau akan berada di neraka kesengsaraan, Naruto."

"Aku nggak peduli. Selama itu membuatku kuat, aku akan terima." Naruto berkata dengan penuh keyakinan.

Samar-samar Scathach bisa merasakan sorot mata penuh keseriusan di balik poni itu.

"Jawaban yang bagus. Aku akan melatihmu sampai kau tidak bisa lagi mengangkat tombak. Persiapkan dirimu untuk 10 tahun ke depan!"

"Ha'i!"

 _ **-Karen S.-**_

10 tahun adalah waktu yang lama, tapi tidak bagi Naruto. 10 tahun adalah waktu yang sangat, sangat lama. Kenapa? Karena selama kurun waktu itu ia berada dalam penderitaan yang disebut latihan. Namun ia tidak akan mengeluh dengan hal itu, selama ia mendapat hasil dari penderitaannya itu sudah cukup.

Naruto yang kecil dan mungil saat itu kini berubah menjadi remaja tampan dan gagah dengan potongan rambut pendeknya. Poni yang dulu penutupi hampir seluruh wajah kini hanya sampai atas alisnya saja. Begitu pun dengan rambut belakangnya yang hanya sampai leher.

Ada satu hal yang tidak berubah dari Naruto. Sorot mata. Sorot mata itu masih sama seperti dulu–yang memberikan ketenangan dan kelembutan.

Saat ini, Naruto dan Scathach sedang duduk di ujung tebing menunggu matahari terbit. Keduanya tidak memasang wajah santai atau senang, tapi serius dan tegang. Keduanya mempersiapkan diri masing-masing. Scathach sudah memakai pakaian tempurnya yang dominan berwarna hitam.

Naruto memakai jubah bernama _Martial Arts Gi*_ , jubah berwarna abu kegelapan dengan tambahan sisi berwarna merah. Tidak lupa terdapat beberapa armor emas untuk perlindungan di titik tertentu. Dari mana Naruto mendapatkannya? Mencuri dari pencuri.

"Apa Nee-san benar-benar akan pergi?" Naruto bertanya untuk memastikan. Sebenarnya ia masih tidak rela berpisah dengan orang yang sudah ia anggap selayaknya orangtua.

"Tentu saja. Persembunyianku sudah diketahui oleh prajurit kerajaan. Nggak lama lagi pasukan besar akan datang mengincarku. Aku bersyukur Naruto nggak ada waktu itu jadi kau masih aman."

Mata Naruto menyayu. Ia sudah tahu sejak 3 tahun yang lalu bahwa Scathach adalah buronan kerajaan. Dulunya Scathach adalah Knight* kerajaan namun membelot karena alasan pribadi–alasan yang bahkan Naruto tidak boleh tahu.

"Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?"

Scathach menghentikan kesibukannya dan memandang dalam Naruto. Ia dengan cepat menjitak kepala berbalut rambut pirang itu sampai Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Jangan berkata seakan kita nggak akan pernah bertemu lagi, adik bodoh. Tentu saja kita akan bertemu. Entah itu kapan, entah itu di mana, kita akan bertemu lagi suatu hari."

Naruto senang dengan ucapan itu. Dia tersenyum lega. "Syukurlah."

"Waktu kita nggak lama. Setelah matahari terbit aku yakin pasukan kerajaan telah berada di sekitar sini. Lebih baik kita berpisah sekarang, selagi langit masih gelap."

Mereka berdua berdiri. "Nee-san akan pergi ke mana setelah ini?"

"Entahlah, yang pasti pergi sejauh mungkin. Naruto, saranku cobalah bergi ke kota Eternal. Mungkin di sana kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu. Di sana juga ada guild adventurer*."

"Sepertinya aku akan bergabung dengan guild itu."

"Ho, kenapa kau memberitahukannya kepadaku?"

"Tentu saja untuk memberitahu keberadaanku jika saja Nee-san ngebet ingin ketemu denganku."

"Keh, percaya diri sekali."

Keduanya tertawa ringan. Inilah yang dibutuhkan saat keadaan semakin memanas.

"Aku pergi duluan, jaga dirimu baik-baik Naruto." Setelah perkataan itu, Scathach menghilang di balik pepohonan gelap.

"Kota Eternal, kah …."

 _ **-K. Symphony-**_

Kota Eternal adalah salah satu dari dua kota terbesar di Lily Kingdom. Kota ini beroperasi sebagai pusat perdagangan kerajaan. Jadi maklum jika sepanjang jalan kau akan menemukan dua orang yang sedang bernegoisasi sesuatu.

Seorang dengan pakaian jubah–yang dianggap aneh oleh sebagian besar orang yang melihatnya–berdiri tepat di pintu besar yang di atasnya terdapat papan bertuliskan 'Eternal Guild Adventurer'.

"Di sini ya,"

Naruto melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung tertinggi itu–biasanya bangunan guild adventurer bukan hanya beroperasi sebagai kantor saja, tapi di dalamnya menyatu dengan bar dan tempat penginapan sehingga para Adventurer* tidak perlu repot-repot menjadi tempat tinggal dan bar untuk bersenang-senang selepas menjalankan quest*.

Lonceng berbunyi ketika Naruto mendorong pintu, menandakan bahwa ada yang masuk. Seorang resepsionis sudah berdiri di tempat kerjanya dengan senyum manis, menyambut calon pelanggan atau calon adventurer.

"Selamat datang." Melodi nan indah Naruto dengar dari mulutnya. Memberikan nuansa nyaman sekaligus bersahabat.

Remaja itu mendekati resepsionis yang memiliki wajah ayu dengan rambut hitam panjang dikepang, semakin membuat wajahnya tambah manis.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ia bertanya setelah sedikit tersentak karena pakaian yang Naruto pakai. Aneh tapi entah kenapa itu terlihat cocok dipakai olehnya.

"Aku ingin menjadi adventurer." Naruto berkata ringan.

Para adventure lain yang sejak tadi tertarik pada Naruto–tentu saja karena pakaian yang ia kenakan–menggumamkan sesuatu seperti,

"Kau dengar tadi, dia ingin menjadi adventurer?"

"Dia pasti mati dengan cepat kalau menjalankan quest pakai pakaian aneh seperti itu."

"Dia juga bahkan tidak membawa senjata apa pun."

Beberapa malah menertawakannya secara sembunyi.

Hal sama berlaku pada Gadis Resepsionis. Ia juga heran dengan permintaan laki-laki di depannya. "Etto, bisa Anda ulangi lagi?"

"Aku ingin menjadi adventurer." Naruto mengulang tanpa ada penambahan maupun pengurangan kata.

"E-eh apa Anda yakin?"

Pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan anggukan.

Gadis Resepsionis merasa ragu, tapi ia tetap memberikan formulir pendaftaran itu pada Naruto. "Kalau begitu isilah formulir ini."

Naruto mengisi formulir itu. Yang ditanyakan hanya data pribadi seperti nama dan umur, lalu kemampuan di kolom paling akhir.

"Ini," Naruto menyerahkan formulir yang telah diisi.

"Terima kasih … hmm, jadi namamu Naruto …,"

"Ya, Naruto … hanya Naruto."

"Baiklah … dan kemampuanmu seni bela diri tombak." Gadis Resepsionis berkata sambil melihat setiap inci tubuh Naruto. _Tidak ada tombak sama sekali!_

"Etto, di mana senjatamu?"

"Disimpan."

"Begitu. Ini," Ia memberikan sebuah kalung yang bertuliskan Low-Adventurer.

"Low-Adventurer?"

"Ha'i. Itu adalah peringkat terendah untuk petualang pemula. Ada 10 tingkatan di guild ini. Setiap tingkatan melambangkan kekuatan seorang adventurer."

"Aku mengerti. Bisakah aku mengambil quest pada hari ini juga?"

"Boleh. Untuk pemula, aku menyarankan quest sederhana seperti membantu petani membajak sawah atau membantu ibu rumah tangga membersihkan halamannya."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Huh?"

"Aku ingin quest membasmi goblin."

Sejak hari itu, dimulailah petualangan Naruto menjadi seorang Lancer terkuat di benua Artem.

 **Tsudzuku**

* * *

Holy Spear: Adalah nama senjata Naruto. Wujudnya sama dengan Holy Spear milik Cao Cao di DxD.

Magic Weapon: Senjata yang bahan dasarnya terbuat dari sihir. Senjata ini memungkinkan penggunanya untuk mengaliri Mana ke senjata itu, berbeda dengan senjata biasa yang tidak mungkin dialiri Mana.

Lancer: Sebutan class untuk pemegang/ahli tombak.

Martial Arts Gi: Nama kostum di game MMORPG Lineage 2 Revolution. Untuk visualnya dapat dilihat di cover fic (agar mudah membayangkan) dan akan dihapus setelah chapter 5.

Knight: Gelar yang diberikan untuk para prajurit terkuat di kerajaan sekaligus di bawah perintah raja.

Guild Adventurer: Adalah tempat atau organisasi yang di dalamnya terdapat sekumpulan para adventure yang akan menyelesaikan quest.

Adventurer: Orang, atau lebih tepatnya provesi bagi mereka yang bekerja untuk memenuhi permintaan seseorang.

Quest: Sebutan untuk permohonan seseorang lalu adventurer akan mengambil quest sebagai pekerjaannya.

 **9 Oktober 2018**


	2. Chapter 2

_Karen Symphony_

* * *

 **Arc I:** Member Party

 **Chapter 2:** Meeting

* * *

Opening song: **VORACITY by MYTH & ROID**

* * *

 _Gadis itu terduduk lemah di tanah basah. Hujan rintik-rintik menyamarkan air mata yang hendak jatuh itu. Kedua tangannya bergetar, menggenggam erat satu-satunya senjata yang dia miliki–sebuah tongkat dengan empat cincin tergantung di atasnya._

 _Sama halnya dengan tangan, kakinya turut bergetar. Ia tidak bisa bangkit. Ia tidak bisa lari. Dalam ketakutan terdalamnya, ia melihat rombongan makhluk menjijikkan yang hendak membunuhnya–atau paling buruk memperkosanya dulu sebelum dibunuh, sama seperti rekannya._

" _Tidak … tidak … jangan mendekat!"_

 _Kalimat yang tidak bermakna apa pun, tidak berdampak apa pun–dia tahu itu. Namun setidaknya ada harapan besar di balik kalimat tersebut, ia ingin selamat._

 _Sampai titik di mana rombongan makhluk menjijikkan itu berhenti 1 meter di depannya. Gadis malang itu dapat melihat sorot mata penuh nafsu dan air liur menjijikkan keluar dari sudut bibir mereka, menyebabkan bau busuk tercium._

 _Pandangan penuh nafsu dan ketakutan bertemu, sejajar. Makhluk menjijikkan itu bertubuh pendek, bahkan tingginya tidak lebih dari tinggi si Gadis yang terduduk itu._

" _GWARRR!"_

" _TIDAK!"_

 _Mereka–makhluk menjijikkan–menerjang gadis itu tanpa ampun, memaksanya untuk berbaring di tanah dengan kasar. Tangan-tangan kecil mereka meraba bagian tubuh gadis itu yang seharusnya tidak boleh disentuh oleh sembarang orang._

 _Si Gadis meronta dengan air mata yang tumpah, berusaha memberontak karena ia ingin bebas. Namun apalah daya, tenaganya tidak cukup kuat bahkan untuk menyingkirkan satu tangan saja._

 _Di tengah ketakutannya, di tengah tangisannya, ia merasakan nuansa hangat di selangkangan._

 _Memalukan._

 _Saking takutnya ia pipis di celana. Ia akan merasa malu jika menghadap ke kuil. Namun, ia harus berterima kasih pada air kencingnya karena dengan begitu pergerakkan para makhluk menjijikkan sempat terhenti. Ya, 'sempat'._

 _Pada akhirnya semua itu sia-sia. Mereka melanjutkan aksinya. Merobek jubah kuil gadis itu dengan kasar, memperlihatkan pemandangan yang tidak boleh di lihat oleh sembarang orang._

 _Di tengah keputusasaannya, si Gadis hanya pasrah tidak melawan. Pandangannya kosong._

 _Sambil menutup mata menerima takdir, ia berharap._

' _Siapa saja, bunuh aku.'_

 _ **-Karen S.-**_

"Aku ingin menjadi petualang!"

Kata itu dilontarkan kepada seorang gadis resepsionis yang berada di depannya, di balik meja kayu.

Satu kalimat yang penuh akan keyakinan dilihat Gadis Resepsionis dari sorot mata wanita muda yang baru saja tiba di gedung ini. Wanita–atau lebih depat disebut gadis–muda itu memiliki iris mata berwarna emas cerah dengan rambut sebahu yang diikat. Warna rambutnya sedikit unik karena berwarna pirang tapi pada ujung-ujung rambutnya berwarna jingga.

' _Itu murni atau pakai cat rambut?'_ Gadis Resepsionis berpikir.

"Baiklah, tolong isi formulir ini dengan lengkap." Gadis Resepsionis menyerahkan selembar kertas yang langsung diterima oleh gadis muda itu.

' _Akhir-akhir ini banyak orang yang ingin menjadi adventurer. Huft, semoga saja ia tidak bernasib sama seperti kebanyakan adventurer baru.'_

"Aku sudah selesai. Ini,"

"Terima kasih banyak … etto, Kunou … umur 15 tahun … kamu ahli dalam sihir penyembuh ya,"

"Ha'i. Aku adalah Cleric* dari kuil di kota ini."

"Hmm, begitu. Ini ambillah."

Kunou mengambil kalung bertuliskan Low-Adventurer dengan pandangan bingung. Melihat itu, si Gadis Resepsionis menghela napas maklum. Ini adalah pekerjaannya, jadi harus dilakukan.

"Peringkat petualang ada 10. Tingkatan pertama untuk pemula adalah Low-Adventurer dan tingkat terakhir adalah Supreme-Adventurer. Namun, di guild ini peringkat tertinggi hanya sampai tingkat 6 yaitu Master-Adventurer." Si Gadis Resepsionis menjelaskan dengan jelas.

"Ha'i. Aku mengerti. Aku akan berusaha untuk naik tingkat."

"Aku turut senang dengan semangatmu. Silahkan ambil quest yang sesuai dengan peringkatmu di papan sebelah sana," Gadis Resepsionis menunjuk papan penuh tempelan kertas quest yang berada di sebelah kiri.

"Atau kamu bisa membentuk party dengan petualang yang lebih berpengalaman."

"E-eh? Apakah aku bisa bergabung dengan senior?"

Gadis Resepsionis tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja selama kedua belah pihak tidak keberatan. Kamu yang sebagai Cleric tentunya mudah untuk membuat party karena sihir penyembuh sangat dibutuhkan."

"Begitu ya … tentu saja aku juga tidak bisa menyelesaikan quest seorang diri sebagai Cleric. Aku tidak diajarkan cara bertarung di kuil," Kunou bergumam pelan, sorot matanya lalu bertemu mata ungu indah milik gadis resepsionis, "a-apakah ada petualang yang membutuhkan seorang penyembuh, jika bisa tolong masukkan aku ke party mereka." Kunou meminta dengan sedikit ragu karena merasa tidak enak meminta tolong.

"Ha'i, tentu saja. Ada seorang petualang yang baru 2 minggu bergabung dengan guild ini. Dia masih belum bergabung ke dalam party meskipun banyak petualang lainnya yang ingin merekrut dia."

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku–"

Perkataan Kunou terpotong oleh suara laki-laki yang menghampirinya.

"Hei, mau berpetualang bersama kami?"

Kunou melihat laki-laki yang sedang bersandar di meja resepsionis dengan bingung. Sorot mata laki-laki itu menunjukkan kepercayaan diri tinggi, membuatnya sedikit takut dan gugup. "Eh?"

"Kudengar kamu ahli dalam sihir penyembuh, kebetulan di dalam partyku kekurangan seorang penyembuh. Jadi maukah kamu bergabung bersama kami?"

Kunou melihat seorang gadis–yang memakai setelan penyihir lengkap dengan topinya–seumuran dengannya berada di samping laki-laki itu. Ia dapat menebak bahwa mereka adalah teman satu party.

"Kami sedang dalam misi yang penting. Jadi seorang penyembuh sangat diperlukan sekarang."

"Misi penting?"

"Membasmi kawanan goblin."

Gadis Resepsionis sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar jawaban laki-laki itu.

"Goblin?"

"Ya, kudengar di desa pinggiran kota ini telah mengalami musibah. Goblin menyerang pemukiman dan menjarah persediaan makanan serta menculik wanita muda. Mereka bersarang di desa yang sudah hancur dekat sungai. Kita harus menyelamatkan para wanita yang diculik sebelum terlambat."

"Ano, kalau tidak salah kalian adalah petualang dengan tingkat Low-Adventurer, 'kan?" Gadis Resepsionis bertanya.

"Ya."

"Jika kalian menunggu sebentar, petualang lain akan datang untuk–"

"Kami bertiga bisa mengalahkan kawanan goblin itu, benar bukan?" laki-laki itu berbicara dengan penuh keyakinan.

Wanita yang menjadi teman party-nya mengangguk. Ia tersenyum. "Ikutlah dengan kami."

Kunou nampak ragu menerima undangan party. Namun, jika dipikirkan lagi mungkin kesempatan ini tidak datang dua kali di mana orang lain yang merekrutnya, tidak dirinya sendiri yang menawarkan bergabung ke party orang lain. Jujur saja, Kunou sedikit takut dengan wajah-wajah sangar petualang di sini.

"Baiklah, kalau itu bisa membantu kalian."

"Yosh, sudah diputuskan. Ngomong-ngomong namaku Issei, dan ini Kiryuu."

"Salam kenal."

"Sa-salam kenal, namaku Kunou. Mohon kerja samanya." Kunou merendahkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap Issei dengan senyum tanpa keraguan.

' _Lagipula, goblin adalah petualangan pertama untuk para adventurer baru.'_

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Gadis Resepsionis menatap mereka dengan khawatir bercampur iba, terutama pada Kunou.

' _Seharusnya adventurer baru lebih mengikuti saranku dari pada keinginan mereka yang akan menuntun ke hal buruk. Aku hanya bisa berdoa agar mereka dapat kembali pulang.'_

 _ **-K. Symphony-**_

Sarang goblin yang dimaksud berjarak 4 km dari benteng kota Eternal. Untuk sampai di sana mereka membutuhkan waktu perjalanan 1 jam lebih. Langit terlihat tidak mendukung dengan awan hitam yang mulai menggumpal, menghalangi sebagian sinar matahari.

Desa ini–atau sekarang disebut seruntuhan desa–dulunya adalah desa makmur dengan pendapatan utama adalah berternak ikan dikarenakan letaknya yang berada dekat sungai besar. Namun desa ini mengalami musibah saat hujan turun tidak henti selama 1 minggu yang mengakibatkan air sungai meluap. Memporak-porandakan rumah penduduk dengan cepat.

Sampai sekarang tidak ada yang berani menempati desa ini dikarenakan khawatir akan musibah yang sama terulang kembali. Akhirnya desa ini terlupakan dan menjadi sarang bagus untuk makhluk seperti goblin.

"Kita sudah sampai." Issei berkata selagi pandangannya tertuju pada dinding kayu yang hampir rubuh.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang desa.

Kunou menatap agak takut, memeluk tongkat pemberian kuil sebagai satu-satunya senjata yang ia miliki. Ini adalah petualangan pertamanya, wajar jika ia merasa gugup dan … takut. Tidak bisa disalahkan juga jika seandainya Kunou berubah pikiran dan membatalkan quest. Ia tidak punya pengalaman sama sekali berhadapan dengan musuh.

Kiryuu menyadari kegugupan Kunou dan menenangkannya sebisa mungkin. "Jangan khawatir, jika terjadi sesuatu kami akan melindungimu." Kiryuu tersenyum tulus. Menjanjikan.

Ada sedikit perasaan lega di hati Kunou. Gadis 15 tahun itu mengangguk.

"Ayo langsung masuk!"

Mereka bertiga mulai memasuki desa, melewati gerbang–yang terbuat dari kayu–rapuh itu. Satu langkah memasuki reruntuhan desa, Kunou melirik ke sana-sini dengan waspada. Ia tidak ingin hal menakutkan seperti tiba-tiba diserang goblin terjadi padanya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat kedua lututnya sedikit bergetar.

 _Itu menyeramkan_.

Kewaspadaan itu hancur ketika Issei berteriak lantang.

"OY KALIAN DI MANA DASAR GOBLIN, KE SINI KALAU BERANI!"

Issei mendapat hadiah berupa jitakkan dari Kiryuu. Gadis itu cukup jengkel oleh tingkah laku kekanakkan rekannya. Ia membenarkan kacamata yang sedikit melorot itu.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu, dasar!"

"Aduh, aduh, maaf. Habisnya tidak ada satu pun goblin yang muncul. Apa mungkin mereka takut kepadaku ya, kehehe."

"Baka!"

Kunou menghela napas panjang. Tadi itu cukup mengejutkan. Ia mengatur napasnya kembali. Detak jantungnya masih belum normal.

Setelah perdebatan ringan antara Issei dan Kiryuu yang dilerai oleh Kunou, ketiganya kembali berjalan menuju pedalaman desa. Puing-puing bangunan berserakkan di sepanjang jalan, pohon yang rubuh, ranting yang tercecer ke mana-mana adalah pemandangan yang mereka lihat sekarang. Namun mereka belum menemukan satu pun target.

Tidak ada goblin yang muncul.

Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di pinggir bangunan yang hampir runtuh. Mereka meminum air yang dibeli sebelum menjalankan quest. Cukup untuk membuat tubuh lebih santai–setidaknya untuk Kunou. Issei duduk di pecahan batu dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding.

"Etto, apa kalian tidak merasakan ada yang aneh?" Kunou bertanya. Sempat memikirkan beberapa kejanggalan.

Yang gadis cantik itu tahu tentang goblin, mereka adalah makhluk menjijikkan berbadan pendek dan warna kulitnya hijau. Banyak yang mengatakan mereka itu bodoh layaknya hewan tanpa akal. Yang mereka tahu adalah menjarah, menyerang, tapi lebih lemah dari manusia.

Jika memang seperti itu, kenapa sejak mereka masuk ke sini para goblin tidak langsung menyerang? Berdasarkan apa yang ia tahu pastinya makhuk itu akan menyerang dari tadi tanpa pikir panjang.

"Aneh, maksudmu?" Issei memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung.

"Etto, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya, jika memang goblin adalah makhluk bodoh seharusnya mereka menyerang kita dari tadi."

Mengerti dengan ucapan Kunou, Issei mengangguk beberapa kali sambil menopang dagu. Bersikap seperti orang pintar. "Aku mengerti, singkatnya mereka takut kepadaku karena auraku yang memancarkan kekuatan besar, 'kan? Huahaha."

Kunou menepuk jidatnya pelan. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa orang kelewat percaya diri ini bisa menjadi petualang. Adventurer erat kaitannya dengan kekuatan, keperkasaan, itulah yang Kunou pahami sejak kecil, dan alasan kenapa dirinya ingin menjadi adventurer.

Langit kian menggelap tertutupi awan hitam pekat. Beberapa gemuruh terdengar yang diikuti oleh kilatan cahaya berwarna biru. Kunou menatap langit. Takut. Suara gemuruh itu kian membesar setelah titik-titik hujan berjatuhan.

"Sepertinya akan ada hujan besar, ayo kita berteduh dulu sampai hujannya reda." Kiryuu membenarkan topi penyihirnya yang ia dapat sebagai hadiah kelulusan sekolah sihir.

Kunou dan Issei mengangguk.

Mereka membereskan barang-barang yang sempat dikeluarkan tadi sebelum mencari tempat untuk berteduh, tidak menyadari jika sebuah anak panah sedang mengintai di balik lubang tembok tidak jauh dari mereka.

Saat Issei berdiri dan hendak menyarungkan pedang–yang ia pamerkan kepada Kunou tadi–panah yang sejak tadi mengintai itu melesat. Mengenai bahu Issei dan hampir menembusnya.

Semua orang menatap horror serangan tak disangka itu. Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Issei berteriak kesakitan.

"ARRGH! SAKIT! INI BENAR-BENAR SAKIT!"

"Kunou, sembuhkan Issei, cepat!"

Kiryuu, orang pertama yang sadar dari keterkejutan langsung memalingkan pandangan ke sumber serangan itu. Matanya menyipit. Sekilas melihat siluet makhluk berbadan pendek. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah goblin!

Gadis kacamata itu mengarahkan tongkatnya ke depan, mulai membaca mantra.

 **[Wahai api panas yang membara: Fireball]**

Itu adalah sihir dasar bagi siapa pun yang menjadi Mage. Sihir berelemen api yang membentuk bola dengan ukuran sedang.

Fireball melesat menuju target, menghanguskan siapa saja yang terkena sihir itu. Kiryuu menyeringai senang di balik ketakutannya setelah melihat beberapa tubuh yang terpanggang api muncul dari balik tembok. Meronta-ronta seperti kesetanan.

Seringaian Kiryuu pudar ketika ia melihat api yang menyelimuti tubuh para goblin padam karena hujan. Makhluk menjijikkan itu masih bernapas meskipun sudah terluka sangat parah, tapi mereka masih bisa bangkit.

Di belakang Kiryuu, Kunou dengan wajah ketakutan mencabut panah lalu mendekatkan tangannya ke luka Issei. Ia memejamkan mata.

 **[Wahai cahaya yang memberikan kesembuhan: Heal]**

Dari telapak tangan Kunou muncul cahaya terang yang menyembuhkan luka Issei. Wajah laki-laki itu menunjukkan jika keadannya mulai membaik. Luka yang diderita Issei sembuh total. Ia bangkit dan menghunuskan pedangnya.

Dengan perasaan marah, Issei berteriak. "KEMARILAH MAKHLUK MENJIJIKKAN!"

Seakan menjawab perkataan itu, belasan goblin yang sejak tadi mengintai mereka muncul dari balik reruntuhan, mengelilingi mereka bertiga dengan senjata berada di genggaman. Senjata yang mereka gunakan adalah alat untuk bertani–yang mereka rampas dari desa.

"GOUGOU!"

"GWAAAA!"

"GRAAA!"

Entahlah apa yang mereka katakan. Namun baik Kunou, Kiryuu, dan Issei mengetahui bahwa mereka sedang mengejek ketiganya. Itu dapat terlihat dari ekspresi senang yang menjijikkan dari goblin.

Kunou memeluk tongkatnya takut. Issei menyerang tanpa berpikir dahulu. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya secara sembarang membuat beberapa goblin mundur, ada juga yang terkena tebasannya.

"AKAN KUHABISI KALIAN SEMUA–ARGH!"

Inilah akibatnya jika meremehkan musuh selemah apa pun mereka. Issei yang dibutakan oleh emosi dan hanya menyerang musuh yang ada di depan tidak sadar jika bagian belakangnya menjadi sasaran empuk. Issei harus merelakkan beberapa pisau menancab di punggungnya.

Ia menatap horror ke belakang. Jatuh. Sedetik kemudian goblin telah mengerubunginya dan menghunuskan senjata masing-masing.

Suara horror dari tusukan menggema di telinga Kunou dan Kiryuu. Membuat mereka diam membeku dalam ketakutan. Otak mereka tidak berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Mereka hanya melihat nasib Issei yang kedua tangannya dipotong oleh Goblin menggunakan kapak.

Teriakkan Issei masih menggema, tapi setiap tubuh itu di potong, teriakkan Issei kian memudar sampai tidak bisa didengar sama sekali.

Mati.

"KYAA!"

Kiryuu merasakan ada tangan yang mencengkram kakinya. Itu goblin. Kiryuu mengayunkan tongkatnya berharap goblin itu terkena serangan. Benar. Ayunan tongkatnya tepat mengenai kepala goblin membuat makhluk itu terpental dan menabrak dinding, mati.

Usahanya tidak menimbulkan efek yang positif, banyaknya goblin yang mencengkram kakinya dan tongkatnya diambil lalu dipatahkan oleh goblin membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Kunou yang berada di samping mengumpulkan tenaga untuk menyerang goblin itu menggunakan tongkatnya sambil menutup mata. Namun, usahanya hanya mengenai udara kosong.

"ARGHH!"

Kiryuu berteriak kesakitan. Ada darah yang keluar dari kakinya bekas tusukan dari pisau. Ia tidak bisa lagi melawan. Para goblin itu menyeret paksa Kiryuu menjauhi Kunou, hendak membawa gadis itu entah ke mana. Terakhir yang Kunou lihat hanyalah wajah Kiryuu yang menatapnya dengan ketakutan sembari mengatakan sesuatu–kata yang tidak jelas tapi bisa dipahami.

"To … long … ku …."

Setelah ucapannya Kiryuu menghilang di balik tembok. Tatapan Kunou menjadi kosong. Seakan tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan para goblin terhadap dirinya. Ia juga hendak diseret. Perasaan ingin bebasnya menyadarkan dirinya dan segera merapal mantra.

 **[Wahai cahaya yang menyinari kegelapan: Light]**

Ujung tongkatnya bercahaya, menyilaukan. Sukses untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman goblin dan membuat mereka mundur cukup jauh. Efek cahaya itu tidak bertahan lama karena goblin akan menyerang Kunou lagi setelah sihirnya habis.

Tahu akan hal itu, tubuhnya lemas seketika.

Gadis itu terduduk lemah di tanah basah. Hujan rintik-rintik menyamarkan air mata yang hendak jatuh itu. Kedua tangannya bergetar, menggenggam erat satu-satunya senjata yang Kunou miliki.

Sama halnya dengan tangan, kakinya turut bergetar. Ia tidak bisa bangkit. Ia tidak bisa lari. Dalam ketakutan terdalamnya, Kunou melihat rombongan makhluk menjijikkan yang hendak membunuhnya–atau paling buruk memperkosanya dulu sebelum dibunuh, sama seperti rekannya.

"Tidak … tidak … jangan mendekat!"

Kalimat yang tidak bermakna apa pun, tidak berdampak apa pun–dia tahu itu. Namun setidaknya ada harapan besar di balik kalimat tersebut, ia ingin selamat.

Sampai titik di mana rombongan makhluk menjijikkan itu berhenti 1 meter di depannya. Gadis malang itu dapat melihat sorot mata penuh nafsu dan air liur menjijikkan keluar dari sudut bibir mereka, menyebabkan bau busuk tercium.

Pandangan penuh nafsu dan ketakutan bertemu, sejajar. Makhluk menjijikkan itu bertubuh pendek, bahkan tingginya tidak lebih dari tinggi Kunou yang terduduk itu.

"GWARRR!"

"TIDAK!"

Mereka–makhluk menjijikkan–menerjang Kunou itu tanpa ampun, memaksanya untuk berbaring di tanah dengan kasar. Tangan-tangan kecil mereka meraba bagian tubuh Kunou yang seharusnya tidak boleh disentuh oleh sembarang orang.

Kunou meronta dengan air mata yang tumpah, berusaha memberontak karena ia ingin bebas. Namun apalah daya, tenaganya tidak cukup kuat bahkan untuk menyingkirkan satu tangan saja.

Di tengah ketakutannya, di tengah tangisannya, ia merasakan nuansa hangat di selangkangan.

Memalukan.

Saking takutnya ia pipis di celana. Ia akan merasa malu jika menghadap ke kuil. Namun, ia harus berterima kasih pada air kencingnya karena dengan begitu pergerakkan para makhluk menjijikkan sempat terhenti. Ya, 'sempat'.

Pada akhirnya semua itu sia-sia. Mereka melanjutkan aksinya. Merobek jubah kuil yang Kunou kenakan dengan kasar, memperlihatkan pemandangan yang tidak boleh di lihat oleh sembarang orang–lagi .

Di tengah keputusasaannya, Kunou hanya pasrah tidak melawan. Pandangannya kosong.

Sambil menutup mata menerima takdir, ia berharap.

' _Siapa saja, bunuh aku.'_

 _ **-Karen S.-**_

Kunou merasakan rabaan tangan mereka semakin memudar, menghilang, berkurang detik demi detiknya bersamaan dengan cipratan hangat cairan kental yang ia rasakan di beberapa bagian tubuh. Sebenarnya ia tidak berani membuka mata, tapi rasa penasaran menyelimutinya.

Saat membuka mata, Kunou dapat melihat siluet seseorang yang sedang mengayunkan tombak. Menebas, menusuk para makhluk menjijikkan itu tanpa ampun. Perhatian para goblin teralih pada sosok itu membuat Kunou terbebas. Ia bangkit duduk dan menyaksikan bagaimana kepala belasan goblin terlepas dari tubuh mereka hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Mengerikan.

Genangan darah bercampur dengan air. Darah itu kian menyebar ke mana-mana sampai mengenai lutut Kunou. Ia melihat siluet itu mendekati dirinya. Masih takut. Kunou masih takut.

Setelah cukup dekat, gadis itu dapat melihat wajah datar dari seorang yang menyelamatkannya. Laki-laki itu tidak memasang ekspresi apa pun. Namun ada satu hal yang membuat hati Kunou menjadi tenang.

Mata biru indah itu.

Mata yang memancarkan keindahan dan ketenangan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kunou tersentak. Kembali mengingat kejadian tragis yang menimpanya. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar. Ia menggeleng.

"Souka, memang tidak mudah untuk lepas dari trauma kejadian tragis seperti itu."

"To-tolog aku." Kunou bergumam lemah, hampir tidak kedengaran.

"Hm?"

"Ku-kumohon tolong aku!"

Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Sekarang sudah baik-baik saja, aku di sini untuk menolongmu. Namaku Naruto."

Kunou menerima uluran tangan Naruto, ada sedikit keraguan di sana. Naruto membantu Kunou berdiri dan dapat ia lihat jubah kuil yang dikenakan gadis itu robek sana-sini. Tangan mungil itu masih di genggamannya. Naruto–tanpa berkata terlebih dahulu–langsung menggendong Kunou layaknya seorang putri dan melompat, menuju sungai.

"A-a-apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Pegangan yang erat atau kau akan jatuh."

Kunou melirik ke bawah dan ia dapat mengetahui seberapa tinggi laki-laki ini melompat. Tangan mungilnya melingkar ke leher Naruto dengan erat. Matanya terpejam.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Kunou membuka mata lalu melihat ke samping. Sungai. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di pesisir sungai.

"Untuk apa kita ke sini?"

"Membersihkan tubuhmu sebelum airnya mulai deras." Naruto menjawab dengan nada datar.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa!" Kunou malu karena sebagian tubuhnya terlihat. Cipratan darah ada di mana-mana, bekas air ludah goblin yang bau, dan hal paling memalukan adalah air pipirnya.

"Ikuti saja perkataanku. Kau bersihkan dulu tubuhmu. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengintip."

Kunou mengangguk agak ragu. Naruto menurunkan gadis itu lalu berbalik ke arah lain. Ia menatap langit. "Jangan lama-lama, hujan akan semakin besar."

"Aku mengerti."

Setelah ucapannya, Kunou menyiuk air untuk membasahi wajahnya. Beberapa kali. Kemudian tangannya. Kakinya. Lalu melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan membenamkan diri di air sungai yang arusnya tidak begitu kuat–setidaknya sekarang. Tongkatnya ia letakkan di samping baju robeknya.

Setelah semua tubuhnya bersih dari hal-hal menjijikkan, ia menepi. "A-aku sudah selesai."

"Jangan pakai pakaianmu yang robek itu!"

"Kenapa?"

Naruto melepaskan jubahnya lalu dilempar ke Kunou tanpa berpaling. Gadis itu menangkap jubah yang agak berat dengan gegabah. Tanpa bertanya lebih jauh Kunou segera memakai jubah yang kelewat besar dari ukuran tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah memakainya."

Naruto berbalik. Mendekati Kunou. Ia memandang gadis dengan pakaian kebesaran. "Yosh."

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Naruto-san. Namaku Kunou."

"Panggil aku Naruto saja."

Kunou mengangguk. Kedua pipinya bersemu merah saat melihat bagaimana kekarnya tubuh itu. Ketika ia ingat nasib teman-temannya, Kunou memohon untuk menolong salah satu rekan party wanitanya yang dibawa oleh goblin.

"Mungkin sudah terlambat."

"Terlambat?"

"Teman wanita yang kau sebutkan itu, mungkin saja sudah dijadikan mainan oleh para goblin."

"T-tidak mungkin."

"Tapi ada kemungkinan besar jika ia masih hidup. Namun aku tidak bisa menjamin mentalnya masih bagus atau rusak."

"Jika benar Kiryuu-san masih hidup tolong selamatkan dia, Naruto." Kunou berkata penuh harap.

Naruto mengangguk. "Lagipula tugasku adalah membasmi semua goblin di sini. Kalau kau memang ingin menyelamatkannya maka ayo kita ke sarang mereka."

Mereka pergi menuju sarang goblin yang dikatakan Naruto. Kunou berjalan di belakangnya. Mengikuti setiap langkah laki-laki itu. Ia tidak sengaja melihat tubuh Issei yang sudah tidak dapat digambarkan lagi bentuknya.

Kunou menutup mulut. Rasa mual melilit tubuhnya dengan keras. Kedua tangan dan kaki Issei putus. Di kepalanya tertancap kapak berkarat.

"Jangan dilihat."

Sesuai yang dikatakan Naruto, ia menutup mata. Berjalan lagi tanpa memandang ke belakang, ke mayat Issei.

Mereka berdua berhenti di depan gudang yang tidak memiliki atap tapi pintunya masih kokoh.

"Gudang apa ini?" Kunou bertanya.

"Gudang tempat menyimpan persediaan makanan, atau yang sekarang menjadi sarang goblin."

Kunou meneguk ludah. Di balik pintu ini pastinya ada puluhan goblin yang berkumpul … dan temannya.

Naruto melirik Kunou. "Kau siap?"

Kunou menelan ludah. Menggenggam erat tongkatnya. Ia mengangguk mantap. "Aku siap."

"Yosh!"

Dengan begitu Naruto menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung, melayangkan tentangan keras pada pintu rapuh itu sampai terdengar suara,

 _BRAK!_

 **Tsudzuku**

* * *

Ending song: **Silent Solitude by OxT**

* * *

Cleric: Sama seperti Healer tapi khusus untuk wanita. Intinya sebutan untuk Healer wanita.

 **14 Oktober 2018**


End file.
